A website may be accessible by a public internet protocol (IP) network, such as the internet, or a private local area network (LAN), by referencing a uniform resource locator (URL) that identifies the site. Publically accessible websites may collectively constitute the World Wide Web, while private web sites are typically part of an intranet. A website is typically supported by one or more web servers.
Website, or web server, security is important for any organization that has a physical or virtual web server connected to the internet. Typically, a layered defense is employed, which may be especially important for organizations with customer-facing web sites.
The ability to provide enhanced website security processing and functionality to an organization is an area of interest and continued research for, for instance, establishing commercial advantage in the industry.